The Hillside
"I am Fabricant, and I'm here to ask you a question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Feed the Ducks. It belongs to the mods. No, says the man in the The Van. It belongs to the weak. No, says the man in The Lair. It belongs to everyone. I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... the Hillside. A room where one would not fear the censor. Where the moderator would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, the Hillside can become your room as well." ---- The Hillside was an older, smaller, room with roots dating back to 2007. It's original creator(?) was the Great Fabricant, who left in 2009. The room has been an unowned, unmoderated room since then. It's gone through many waves of activity, and inactivity, and has generally been regarded as a refuge for people to be able to show their attitude towards something or someone without being chastised for it. However, in the end, it went through one last wave of inactivity that saw it be deleted. May it's memory live on. Overview In the early days of The Van, ancient ATRAite culture was heavily influenced by Damijionian law, and believed in the practice of the one true Troll. As Damijionian law became more and more archaic as the dawning of the Age of '08, early Pandorians and Cloudites traveled across the land-internet bridge to the Hillside, and embraced grand Fabrian order. The Van then broke into smaller sub-cultures of spammers, internet tough guys, and trolls. This weakened society allowed for Solprovorians to invade and assimilate the culture into a large centrist mega-culture, while the new Hillsidian ATRAites formed into a bigger tribe of KIAtonans and embraced biumvirate rule of Pandorians and Cloudites. Then a dark time came, the King of Greatness and the High Lord of Fabrian Law disappeared. Sensing danger, the ancient lords of ATRA fled across the great sea of the Internet, making their home on the wayward islands of Gaben. Once their morale and strength had returned, they realized the Hillside might need them once more. Soon, a great fortress was erected on the isles of Steam, one where the old lords of ATRA threw away their old cultural heritage and became what is known as the Cheers!ians. With their new culture that flawlessly blended Normese and Samite law, and the old laws of the past, they took back the Hillside in a brutal struggle that will forever be known as "Wednesday". Pushing the Randomer culture back, Cheers! is once again poised on the Hillside, only lacking their king. This formed what we now know of The Hillside, up until it's final hurrah. Regulars This is where we list all of the people we've seen come and go over the years. If you you're not in here and think you should be, throw Pandar or Cloud a shout and let them know. Otherwise, you probably just weren't on enough in the haydays to be included on here. The Good Ol' Boys These are those everyday faces you came to know and love. The people who plopped down in this crazy-ass chatroom and just stuck there. Pandar Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Pandar Pandar] Description: First half of the Cheers! two-part leadership. Migrated here from The Van in late 2007. Is probably a lizard, he'll likely be (sort of) nice to you in the chat unless you're rustling the jimmies of somebody in Cheers! (read: Cloud) Or just being annoying in general. Tends to be attracted to conversations involving hockey, or all things hipster artfaggy. Jewish. Other Names: Panfork, P-dar, P-dog, P, Pandizzle, Forkdar, P-fork, Pandar Rosenstockenbaumstein, P-locks, Pandrew, Barry White, Panda, Dr. P, Arsène Lupin Time Active: 2007—2010, 2012—2014 Usual Game: [http://www.kongregate.com/games/innocuousGames/amorphous?acomplete=amorphous Amorphous+] Clouddark Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Clouddark Clouddark] Description: Second half of the Cheers! two-part leadership. Moved with Pandar from the Van after Damijin stopped showing up to it. Generally never comes around anymore unless Pandar is on or he feels like playing his daily amount of Mud and Blood 2 (there can never really be enough). He's a huge faggot, but not a faggot; there's a difference, get them right. Other Names: Cloud, Ferenc/Ferenk, Ferenksa, Skye, Mira, Faggot, Daisuke Jigen Time Active: 2007—2010, 2012—2014 Usual Game: [http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbz/mud-and-blood-2 Mud and Blood 2] Kenruler Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Kenruler Kenruler] Description: A long-time Hillside resident, Ken was one of the first members of ATRA Cheers! Comes and goes, but never for too long. Will usually be very nice to you if you deserve it. Is a valued regular, and usually behaves with a good grasp of common sense. Probably has some kind of whacky personal life we'll never come to understand in our years as young adults. Other Names: Ken, Kenrulerdude, Kenmooerdude, Goemon Ishikawa, Wan Zhou Time Active: 2007—2011, 2012—2014 Usual Game: [http://www.kongregate.com/games/Nabb/idle-2-konquest Idle 2: Konquest] DarkestNights Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DarkestNights DarkestNights] Description: Probably one of, if not the longest-standing Hillsidians. Floated around before Pandar and Cloud came over from the Van. Is generally well-liked and respected by most people who wander in. Quite nice and welcoming to newcomers. Other Names: Dark, Licor, Koichi Zenigata Time Active: 2008—2013 Usual Game: iambored29 Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/iambored29 iambored29] Description: Nobody knows, a mysterious stranger with a mysterious past. Or nobody ever bothered to ask. Other Names: Jambore Time Active: 2008—2010 Usual Game: lifed Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/lifed lifed] Description: GARRY'S MOD. Other Names: Time Active: 2009—2010 Usual Game: Others These were people who just weren't in the crowd too long, or maybe just weren't around quite as often as others dwtheman Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/dwtheman dwtheman] Description: nipples. Is a Pittsburgh Penguins fan. Other Names: nipples Time Active: ∞ Dritz Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Dritz Dritz] Description: A friend of Pandar and Cloud's. Pops in sometimes to "Hello," but usually won't stick around for very long. Probably has some other room he regulars. Maybe. He'll come around. He's on Steam anyway. Other Names: DrSoborov, Hugo, Hardcore Makeouts, Doktor Soborov Time Active: 2012—2014 Moderators Despite the Hillside being an ownerless, moderatorless room after Fabricant left, we do have this section with a couple of names. Other than Fabricant, there have been a few mods who have popped up here and there in the Hillside's lifetime. Fabricant Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Fabricant Fabricant] Description: The original(?) owner of the Hillside, and it's longtime fascist dictator. He's basically the only mod that actually aligned with the Hillside in it's entire(?) history. You could call him our God. Went missing sometime in 2009, returned briefly in 2010, then let us all know how much he hated Kong, hated being a moderator, and hated being responsible for all the people on it. Ensured us he would never, ever return occasionally pop on and answer PMs from people he liked, but never actually enter the Hillside. Other Names: Fab, the Grand Duke of Awesome, God, Ricant (this name will never stick outside of Pandar's sick, demented, imagination) Time Active: 2007—2009 whiskerchu Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/whiskerchu whiskerchu] Description: Mod of the Sanctuary, comes around every now and then to solve issues with the Hillsidians and generally helps out people. Other Names: Whisker Time Active: 2009—2014 iBot Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/iBot iBot] Description: Shrug. Other Names: Time Active: ?? DakkonDarkchyld Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DakkonDarkchyld DakkonDarkchyld] Description: Cool guy, never was around. Other Names: Time Active: ??— solprovider Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Solyr solprovider] Description: Former owner of the Van (circa 2009), occasionally helped out in weeding out the Hillside. No longer a mod, still around, but it's pretty depressing. Other Accounts/Names: Solyr Time Active: ??—'??' Iron_Wofle Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Iron_Wofle Iron_Wofle] Description: Came around some time in 2009, occasionally popped in and was rather abusive and hostile towards the regulars. Tended to mute people for no reason. Gone. (We hope, boy oh boy, do we hope) Other Names: Iron Waffle Time Active: ??''—??' Missing Our fallen comrades who just left after Fabricant did. Most Some of them we miss dearly, and hope will hop on one day to visit. drcoma Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/drcoma '''drcoma'] Description: was seen as THE ULTIMATE BRO. Was never extremely active, came on probably a few times on a good week, and had the tendency to not show up for months at a time. Worked for Comcast, and had a wife who we all blamed for his periodic disappearances. No seriously, we Pandar hated her so much. Also, he has tattoos, via: Here Well dang, where did they go? Other Names: King Awesome, Jesus Time Active: 2007—2009 lolhats Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/lolhats lolhats] Description: One of the popular regulars of the olden times. Was generally a really nice guy, and a lot of us respected him. Actually, does anybody remember anything about him, at all? Other Names: N/A Time Active: 2007—2010 Brennenquinn Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/brennenquinn brennenquinn] Description: Our very own hyper-sexual, whacky, Krameresque regular. Disappeared a long time ago, and haven't heard from him since. Other Names: Bren, Brbr Time Active: 2007—2009 Jamias Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Jamias Jamias] Description: Other Names: Time Active: 2009 ArgyleCat Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ArgyleCat ArgyleCat] Description: A really angry person who we Cloud used to like, but honestly, he's got a bad temper, an immature attitude, and can't seem to keep his mouth shut for the smallest of disturbances. Something burning in my gut tells me he'll never be back. Other Names: Arg, Argy, That Angry Kid, Austin Time Active: 2008—2009 LordShadow Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/LordShadow LordShadow] Description: Other Names: Time Active: 2008—2009 Hillside